


Once More Unto the Breach

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends and lovers are going into battle, each promising the other they will come back. Set during the final battle for Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More Unto the Breach

_But remember, when I moved in you_  
And the holy dove was moving too,  
and every breath we drew was  
Hallelujah 

“Is it time?” Remus felt the warmth of Sirius against his body, hard and firm and sure, his breathing ragged.

“It is time.”

The noise of the battle raged around them as they waited in the shadows, to take their place alongside the other members of the Order, some fallen, others steady. The sky flashed green and red, peppered with stars. The sounds of screaming surrounded them and Remus dimly realised that someone was laughing. The cold sound sent a chill through his body and he shivered, moving closer still to Sirius.

“I’ll see you on the other side? If we don’t…”

“Don’t. We will. We must.” Sirius turned to Remus, his eyes wild and dropped his hand momentarily to pull him into a fierce kiss. Remus felt the stubble, rough sandpaper against his chin and he opened his mouth to Sirius, their lips colliding together desperately as they grappled to be closer to one another. 

Remus heard his own breathing quicken, his voice husky, as he turned from Sirius after a long moment. He dropped his hand to his side, capturing Sirius’ hand in his own and squeezing it firmly.

“It’s always been you. You’re in my soul.”

Sirius laughed at that, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist and held him tightly. “Don’t speak like we’re both going to die, Moony. Please. We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?” His hand tangled into Remus’ hair and tugged almost roughly as Remus leant into the touch.

 

“I suppose we have.” With a smile, Remus looked up at Sirius and brought their lips together more gently this time. He dimly thought he could taste the faint coppery flavour of blood and wondered if Sirius had been biting his lip while they waited.

“Afterwards I’m going to take you somewhere. Fuck you until it nearly kills us both.”

“Padfoot…” Remus had to laugh at his words, the sound a little breathless.

“Don’t you leave me – don’t you dare.”

Remus responded with a kiss, slow and steady. As they separated, he took a breath and stepped out of the shadows. 

Shoulder to shoulder, arms outstretched, Sirius and Remus raised their wands.

OooooOOOooooO

Remus turned, the sounds of screaming surrounding him and the scent of battle filling his senses.

“Sirius?”

“I’m here.”

Remus saw him then and walked towards the huge oak where they had carved their initials in their seventh year, the markings weathering the storms of time.

“You’re…” 

Sirius leaned casually against the broad bark as he threw a rakish sort of grin at Remus, who felt his heart thrum loudly in his ears at the sight of him.

“You too, Moony…”

Remus moved towards Sirius and stood, toe to toe and nose to nose with him, closing his eyes and breathing in the air around him, thick with the stench of death, “I can still smell you.”

Sirius laughed and this time it reached his eyes, which sparkled in the light from the spells cast around them, “I love it when you go all wolfish on me – it makes me want to pet you.” He leered a little at Remus who couldn’t help but chuckle at his words, giving him a soft growl and pulling his lips back a little in what he hoped was a wolfish sort of grin.

“Like that?”

“Just like that,” Sirius laughed again and tugged Remus close to him so that they were chest to chest underneath the boughs of the tree. Remus reached around but he couldn’t seem to feel the bark.   
All he could feel was Sirius.

“Told you I wouldn’t leave you,” Remus smiled up at Sirius, thinking not for the first time how handsome he was. 

Sirius wrapped the Gryffindor tie around Remus’ neck around his hand and used it to pull Remus towards him, until their lips met in an urgent kiss. Remus ran his hands down Sirius’ sides and then slid them under the untucked white cotton shirt, feeling Sirius beneath the palms of his hands. He moved his hands over the smooth, lean, muscles and then down to the leather belt which buckled over black school trousers. He shivered and kissed Sirius again.

“This feels like our first time. Your belt…you got a new one after school – but I always remembered this one.”

Sirius pressed his hands into the small of Remus’ back, parting his legs a little so Remus could be closer, settling between them as he played with the metal buckle of the belt. Sirius bent his head and placed a line of firm kisses down Remus’ neck, making him shiver.

“I remember our first time being a lot…quicker.” Sirius smiled against Remus’ neck and Remus tilted his head to the side, laughing his agreement.

“Now we have all the time in the world.”

The tree stood firm as the battle raged.

In the bark, etched deep into the wood, two names twined together as the shadows mingled with the ghosts of the past.

_~Fin~_


End file.
